


Green Stars Under Two Full Moons

by DraconicMusic



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Original Character(s), peridot's hatching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: A long time has passed since Tide the SeaWing and Nightclaw the NightWing have first met eachother. Despite being from different tribes, they loved each other very much, and eventually had a daughter, whom they would name Peridot.And tonight is the day of her hatching.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Green Stars Under Two Full Moons

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction of Wings of Fire, originally posted to the Wings of Fire Amino in 2018. This story explores my Wings of Fire OC Peridot's hatching.

Night had fallen not too long ago. The sky was dark which was illuminated by the bright stars of the night, and the light provided by the three moons reflected on the ocean’s surface, making it look as if the ocean was filled with light itself. Two of the moons were full that night.

On the coast of the Seawing Kingdom, a Seawing and a Nightwing were watching the view. This was where the dragons had met for the first time. The Nightwing, Nightclaw, was injured by a rogue Skywing, who had happened to fly to the Seawing Kingdom before him, when he flew there to try to find raw prey for his family and fellow kin, and was nursed back to health by his Seawing mate, Tide. The two had fallen for each other since then, and they had their first egg. Though, they had to keep their relationship a secret, as such relationships involving dragons from different tribes were considered taboo in Pyrrhia. Thankfully, they were able to, and never got into any trouble or were considered outcasts, especially by their own families and kin.

The couple’s egg was safely guarded between Tide’s talons. Nightclaw peered over his mate, trying to get a good look at their egg. The egg looked like a typical Seawing egg, but Nightwing inheritance was visible from the dark green shell, accompanied by white stars covering the entire shell.

“What do you think our child will look like?” The Nightwing asked his mate.

Tide took a little bit to respond, looking at her egg in a pondering manner, but her smile never left her lips.

“I don’t know,” Tide replied after a moment of thinking. “but I do know that our child will be beautiful.”

“We’ll see.” Nightclaw remarked. “But I have high hopes for our child.” It was a known fact that he didn’t have any mind-reading or future-seeking powers (as he was hatched under the Nightwing volcano, and the sky was already covered completely with clouds and the smoke from the volcano itself), but he and Tide knew, that their dragonet was going to be amazing.

Then, suddenly, as if on cue, the egg started to shake slightly, cracks starting to form over the fragile shell. The two dragons stared in a combination of surprise and excitement. Their egg was hatching!

After a few more moments of the egg shaking and quivering and more cracks creeping over the dark green and star-covered shell, a black snout popped out of the front of the egg, and it quickly crept back into it, creating a small hole from where the snout had poked through.

With a few bumps and pokes here and there, the dragonet’s head popped out from the top of the egg, breaking the top of the shell with a small crack. The two dragons looked into the interior of the egg to get a better look of their newborn child. What they saw was unlike any dragon they had ever seen before.

The dragonet’s scales were a jet black, save for the ones running down each side of her neck, which were a light green. Her glowing Seawing scales, curved horns and fins were the same color, her underbelly, claws and scales covering the underside of her tail were white, and her eyes were a bright, icy blue. She looked like a normal Seawing, but the underside of her darker green wings were patterned with the iconic stars of a Nightwing, her tail was slightly thinner than a purebred Seawing’s, and, behind her beautiful blue eyes, were the white teardrop scales of a Nightwing.

The newly hatched dragonet’s closed eyes slowly opened, and the first things she saw were two larger dragons looming over her, one blue and the other black. With a small noise, she raised her head outside from the opening she made in her egg and into the open air, looking curiously at the two figures standing before her.

Tide’s eyes filled up with tears from overjoy from the sight of her newborn daughter. It was so... beautiful, seeing her child hatch in front of her, getting to see her beautiful, curious eyes. Nightclaw looked on with a loving expression on his face. Tide wiped away her tears of joy, slowly lowering her head down to her daughter’s face, trying her best not to scare her.

“Hello, my daughter.” Tide said softly to the black and green dragonet. “I’m your mother.”

The newborn dragonet seemed to recognize the Seawing as her mother right away. She slowly and curiously moved her snout up to her mother’s, and began to snuggle into it softly.

After a few moments, Tide slowly moved her snout away from her daughter as Nightclaw lowered his down to the dragonet’s face.

The hybrid stared curiously at the black dragon in front of her. She felt the urge to touch his black snout.

“Hey, don’t be scared,” The Nightwing cooed to the hybrid dragonet. “I’m your father.”

With those words, the dragonet touched her snout softly against the Nightwing’s. Nightclaw couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle from his daughter’s action.

After a few more moments, Nightclaw slowly lifted his head away from the dragonet. As he did, Tide gently picked up their daughter from her egg, holding her gently and affectionately in her talons.

“What do you think we should name her?” Nightclaw asked, looking curiously at their daughter.

Tide thought about it for a moment, but the way her daughter’s green neck and gill scales and starry wings shone in the moonlight gave her an idea.

“Peridot.” She replied, her smile still having never left her face. “That’s her name.”

“I like that a lot.” Nightclaw said, smiling.

Peridot simply blinked curiously. She now had a name which would never change, and define her for as long as she lives.

“Welcome to the world, Peridot.” Tide said to Peridot.

Tide and Nightclaw saw great potential in their first-ever daughter.

Peridot would be far more than just being a hybrid of two different tribes, and show everyone that she’s more than just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. It's not as long as some of my other works, but overall I like how it turned out, even though it may not be the best. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
